


First Base

by oceano27



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Highschool!Derek, M/M, maybe a bit of angst eventually..., no halefire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceano27/pseuds/oceano27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Highschool!Derek playing baseball and Stiles playing Lacrosse and them in the locker room. </p><p>Stiles has nursed a crush on Derek for quite awhile now, but is convinced it isn't mutual. Derek has a goal, and hopefully he can reach it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't often that the Lacrosse and Baseball teams at BHHS had to share the locker-room. Which is to say it never happened. Due to teenage rivalries, and testosterone. 

Stiles preferred it this way, less distraction, less opportunity for awkward moments.  
"You'll be fine, it's all good." he muttered to himself. 

"What was that?" Scott inquired, trudging next to Stiles after their particularly rigorous practice, before whining. "I don't think I'll ever be able to move properly again!"

"Come on Scott, you're fine!" Stiles hissed. "We have real problems here! You-Know-Who is in this locker-room somewhere!" He punctuated the sentence with an awkward hand gesture, which indicated his terror and excitement simultaneously. 

"He could be anywhere..."Stiles whispered, peering around the corner towards the benches.

"Drama queen," Scott sighs. "Why don't you just talk to him? Everyone has seen you two making sex eyes at each other." 

"I resent that," the coast was clear. He led Scott towards their lockers. "We've never even spoken, beyond that time in the cafeteria when I bathed him in spaghetti sauce." 

"Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that he wasn't even mad about it. He had that dopey look on his face. The same one you get. you’re both stupid.” Sometimes Scott doesn't know why he tries.

Stiles is taking a monumentally long time to remove his gear, whilst hiding behind his locker door. Scott already has a towel wrapped around his waist. "I'm not waiting for you Stiles. I've got plans with Allison and I'm not going to be late." 

"It's cool, you go. I'll wait until everyone is gone. Safer that way." If Stiles had gotten any closer to his locker he'd be inside it.

-

Scott had showered, dressed and left, along with the rest of the two teams. Danny being the last to leave, as he’s more than a little obsessed with his hair. 

Stiles could finally shower! God forbid he had gotten an ATB(awkward teenage boner) whilst showering near He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's glorious booty, with his teammates all around.

Stiles enjoyed his shower thoroughly. Scott hasn't been lying when he said how particularly challenging today's practice had been, Stiles has aches in muscle groups he didn't know existed. He turned off the water and dried himself off, wrapping the towel around his waist before leaving the tiled shower area. 

He stopped dead in his tracks. Brain turned to mush. He'd walked in on Derek. Stupidly perfect Derek peeling his shirt up and off his gleaming torso. Stiles wasn't prepared for this. 

Derek startled a bit at seeing Stiles when his shirt had stopped obscuring his vision. "Oh, hi." Was all he could think to say.

Stiles squeaked; for lack of a better word; and scurried over to his locker trying his best not to drop his towel. 

"Sorry if I startled you." Derek said softly, "I was talking with my coach after practice."

Stiles couldn't believe Derek was talking to him! "Uh, no. It's all good, not startled here. No sir." It wasn't his most eloquent word vomit.

"Good," Derek replied with a chuckle. His laugh could make angels weep. That in combination with his shirtlessness left Stiles stupefied, staring at his abs and slightly drooling. "Are you going to get dressed, or just stand there?"

Stiles snapped his jaw shut, and prayed he hadn't too obvious. Play it cool Stiles. "Yes, clothing, always good. You're um, good you know. At baseball that is. I think you could go pro." 

This seemed to make Derek happy. "You've seen me play?”

“Of course! You’re awesome! I mean come on, have you seen yourself.” Stiles hoped Derek wouldn’t pick up on the dual meaning.

Derek leveled his eyes with Stiles’ while the younger boy dressed himself under the towel. “You’re fairly impressive yourself, I've seen you at practice."

Surprised that Derek had noticed him, "too bad I never get the chance to actually play. My job is to keep the bench toasty warm."

"Regardless, I don't think it'll be long before you're first line." 

"Well," said, muffled by his shirt as he pulled it over his head. "Thanks, but I'll believe it when it happens." 

Derek seemed to struggle with something while Stiles laced up his trainers. "So, um. This may be odd, but there was something I wanted to talk to you about, but I don’t think half naked in this smelly locker room isn't the way to do it. Would you be able to wait for me to shower up and get dressed? Then we can chat."

"Yeah, um sure. I guess." Stiles was more than a little confused. "Meet you at one of the tables out the front doors?"

"Sounds good," was the only reply as Stiles grabbed his backpack and headed for the door, simultaneously trying and trying not to catch glimpses of Derek removing his pants. 

-

Stiles spent a very unproductive fifteen minutes staring at his trigonometry homework. He'd hoped it might distract him from the fact that Derek-Freaking-Hale wanted to talk to him! 

"God help me." He muttered to no one in particular. In the past fifteen minutes he'd gone though a million scenarios about what Derek could want to talk about. Most likely, Stiles decided, was that Derek had noticed Stiles staring, or drooling more than once, and was going to tell him it made him uncomfortable. That or he would beat the crap out of him out here, so as not to get blood on his baseball uniform. Either way this conversation was really going to hurt.

Derek walked out of the front doors and down the steps, spotting Stiles off to his left. The teen had his head in his hands. He looked nervous about something, but not half a nervous as Derek felt. 

Derek needed to do this, wanted to even. Like really badly. The whole Kate debacle had scarred him, but it hadn’t broken him. He still had a hard time trusting anybody outside his family, but his therapist told him he had to reach out to somebody beyond his family or small circle of friends. Stiles was the only person who seemed genuinely likable enough to be worth the effort. Plus he was kinda hot.

“Hey Stiles,” he sat on the bench next to the lankier boy. Stiles visibly tensed at his arrival. “Thanks for waiting for me.”

“It’s cool.” He played with his pencil and didn’t really look at anything. “What uh...what did you want to talk about?” Stiles braced for impact.

Derek turned his body towards Stiles. “So I was thinking, well hoping really, that you’d maybe want to go out...with me?”

Stiles spun towards Derek so fast he nearly got whiplash. “What!” He exclaimed. “Are you kidding me, this is super cruel man.” Stiles’ heart sunk. “Did Jackson put you up to this?”

Derek looked at Stiles, who was starting at his hands, with a weird sense of wonder. “I’m serious,” Derek gently lifted Stiles’ chin and met his honey brown eyes. “I’m so very serious Stiles, I’ve liked you for a while now.” He was mere inches from Stiles’ face now.

“Still not sure if I believe you,” Stiles says softly, heart slowly unclenching. “Last I knew you were into girls, though I guess that doesn’t mean anything. I mean I have no preference...and I’m rambling.”

“Stiles,” Derek said with a soft smile, “shut up.” He closed the gap between them and gently pressed his lips to Stiles’. The kiss wasn’t particularly long, but Derek didn’t want to overwhelm Stiles.

“Um, I, uh yeah.” Stiles muttered. “If you’re sure then. More of that would be good.”

“Maybe let me take you to dinner first. Then we can have more of that.” Derek replied, smiling warmly at Stiles. “Are you free tomorrow night?”

“Yeah, I don’t have any plans! Nothing at all.” Stiles says in a rush. “I mean, yes. I’m free.” 

“Good.” Derek says, standing up from the table and heading to his car. 

Stiles was having a hard time believing what just happened, and not staring at Derek's ass as he walked away. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Stiles.” Derek said, head tilted back towards.

Stiles gave in and just stared. “That could’ve gone worse.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a mini freak out and has to de-stress the only way he knows how. I've made Scott kind of a pig in this chapter. Sorry, not sorry. Get our first taste of Laura, and some Derek cuteness.

Stiles drove home in a daze, almost getting into an accident twice before finally focussing on the road. Derek Hale kissed him. With his lips, Stiles can still feel the soft pressure of them in his own. 

“Well shit.” He huffed out, “Is this even real life?” he asked, to his empty jeep. 

He parked on the street, grabbed his bag, and went into the house. The kitchen was where Stiles needed to be right now, cooking helped him process things. 

He started by sifting some flour for banana muffins. Derek can be my little muffin, he thought to himself. He couldn’t hold in the laugh at that, he didn’t really know Derek all that well, but he didn’t seem like a pet names kinda guy. Though Stiles wouldn’t mind at all.

He lost himself to his work for a while, the muffins were just in the oven and it was only five. His dad wouldn’t be home till six at least, and he was bringing dinner home from the new vegetarian take out place. 

“I’ll just have to keep on baking then, Scott’s going to love this.” The pantry was more than a little full with baking ingredients, but he managed to find the white chocolate chips and macadamia nuts. “Perfect!” 

Stiles busied himself measuring, mixing, and creating for another good half hour, before Scott called. 

“Hey Scotty boy! What’s up?” he wedged his cellphone between his ear and shoulder, It’s more than likely there in now cookie dough on it. 

“Not much, Allison had to go home for dinner, and my mom is on shift till midnight.” Scott replied stoically. “What are you up to?”

“Oh you know, just baking up a storm.” He braced for Scott’s reply.

“Oh crap, Stiles what happened.”

“Nothing! Well, besides that despite my efforts I still ran into Derek in the locker room.” He got out in a rush of wind.

“Oh, that’s not so bad, usually when you bake it’s because your having a midlife crisis or something.” 

“Bitch, I might be!” Stiles laughed. He’d been waiting forever to work that into a conversation. He could feel Scotts eyes roll through the phone. “In all seriousness, Derek asked me out. Like on a date.”

“In the locker room?” Replied Scott, incredulous. “Sounds romantic.”  
“No!” Stiles cried out. “We talked outside, after we were both fully dressed, he was very gentlemanly about it.” 

Stiles’ oven blared that the muffins were done. “Is something ready Stiles? What did you make?” Scott’s voice rose, sounding almost too excited. 

“Banana muffins are coming out as we speak, and White Chocolate Macadamia Nut Cookies next.” Already knowing the answer, “Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? You can help me eat all of this.”

“God yes,” Scott sighed in relief. “Then you can tell me more about what happened. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes, and I’ll bring homework!”

Stiles could swear he heard a swoosh before Scott hung up the phone. Nothing motivated that guy like food. Except maybe Allison.

\- 

The muffins were cooling on the rack, and the cookies had taken their place in the oven as Stiles puttered around the kitchen, sort of tidying but also thinking about tomorrow. 

Derek hadn’t even given Stiles his number. How was he supposed to prepare! Would they be going somewhere fancy. “Ugh!” Stiles groaned. He resolved to corner Derek tomorrow, for details. 

He’d texted his dad to let him know that Scott was coming over for dinner, and to adjust the amount of take out accordingly. Lord knows Scott can eat. 

He heard a shuffling on his porch, moments later Scott tumbled into his house. Flinging his backpack, onto the kitchen chair. 

“Sometimes I think you’re too comfortable here Scott.” Stiles said wryly. “Shoes!”

“Hey man, you gave me the key.” Scott went back to the door and kicked off his shoes. “OMG it smells so good in here!”

He held up a muffin for his hungry friend. “Here, they’re cool enough to eat now.”

“You’re the best.” Scott grabbed the muffin, and swiftly took to decimating it. Miraculously not a crumb hit the floor. “So, are you going to give me details?” his voice was seriously muffled by the last mouthful of muffin. 

“Chew your food, you’re an animal.” he retorted, peeling the wrapper off the muffin he picked up for himself. He ignored the pointed glare Scott shot him. 

“Anyways, so yeah. Derek asked me to meet him outside the school.” Stiles, mulled it over. “and asked me to go on a date. Like it wasn’t a confession of undying love of anything.” 

“But what did he say? He always seems so constipated, I can only picture him being all caveman.” Scott got a faraway look like he was picturing it. “Like, me Derek, you Stiles, mine now, and bam, he clubs you over the head. Voila, happily ever after.”

“You have a very skewed perception of happily ever after my friend,” he chuckled. “And an overactive imagination.” He took a bite of his muffin and chewed thoughtfully.

"He was kinda sweet actually, like he said that he's liked me for his whole life, and never had the courage to talk to me because I'm so perfect." Stiles explained.

Scott rolled his eyes, "alright Casanova, now without the embellishment."

"You're no fun." Stiles sighed. "But yeah, he said he likes me, and asked if I wanted to go out tomorrow night." 

Scott walked to the counter and grabbed another muffin off of the cooling rack, and gave Stiles a look, daring the baker to try to stop him. "That sounds pretty awesome then dude, what has got you so worried as to bake up a storm?"

"Oh I don't know? He kissed me too." Scott winced, "hey don't give me that look. I've had to hear every gross detail about you and Allison." 

"Fair." 

"Good, so as I was saying. Derek kissed me, and it was awesome. He totally knew what he was doing!" Stiles took in a breath. "He's just this perfect, chiseled god, with an awesome pair of lips. But I'm just me, the awkward guy, who flails too much and can't keep his mouth shut."

"I don't think I'm following very well Stiles." Scott said, tilting his head to the side. "You're a catch, I think the two of you would make a good pair. You know, opposites attract and all that." 

"Still not convinced, but I'm still excited to go. I just hope I don't say anything to fuck it up." He looked at the clock on the wall. 6:15. "I hope dad isn't going to be much longer, I'm hungry and I don't feel like a dinner of banana muffins."

"Look dude, clearly he likes you already, and if he doesn't like the real you then he doesn't deserve you." Scott says sternly. "And there is nothing wrong with muffins for dinner."

-  
Stiles hadn't slept much that night. Partially because of all the cookies he'd eaten with Scott, but mostly because of his date with Derek tonight. He'd done his normal routine this morning, with his mind going over every possible scenario. Stiles would get Derek to tell him what they were doing tonight and get his phone number. 

He coasted through his morning classes on autopilot, talking with Scott in English just before lunch. Stiles walked into the cafeteria, not sure what exactly it was that he was going to do yet. Scott was waiting at their usual table, chatting away happily with Allison. Who was currently feeding Scott her lunch. Gag, there is such a thing as too much cute. 

Stiles looked to his right. In his usual spot sat Derek, next to his sister Laura, who was talking with some of her friends. 

Nobody sat across from Derek, he had a few acquaintances from his team, but no real friends. Not since he had broken up with Kate. 

Stiles hardened his resolve and made his way to Derek's table and plunked his tray down next to the stubbly older teen. Derek looked up a brief moment of surprise crossed his face before it settled on a small smile. 

"Heeey Derek," stiles crooned as he swung his legs over the bench and sat down. "Mind if I join you?" 

Derek looked a little torn, he glanced from Stiles back to his sister, who Haden seemed to notice the new addition to the table yet. "I'd like that, and I apologize in advance for Laura."

Laura had a reputation nearly as bad as Stiles for being outspoken and maybe a bit loud. It was made all the more obvious by her brother being the polar opposite, reserved quiet guy.

"I can handle it." Stiles replied softly, "You never gave me your phone number yesterday mister, you just left me all high and dry."

Derek got a slightly panicky look in his eyes. "Shit, I didn't even think about it." His expression shifted to one of frustration. 

"It's all good! Better late than never, as they say" Stiles says with a smile.

"Oh God Broody! Turn of the eyebrows! You'll break something." The new voice was melodic, and full if mirth. Laura.

"Butt out Laura," Derek holds his hand out towards Stiles, "your phone?" 

Stiles hands it to him sheepishly and Derek starts typing. 

"So is this the Stiles you're always going on about? He is cute Derek, you have good taste in men." She placed heavy emphasis on the word men. "So Stiles, what do you think of my baby brother? Is he going to be your little love muffin?"

Stiles sputtered out the milk he was drinking due to his laughter at Laura's word choice. "I think he's great, though we haven't had a chance to get to know each other all that much yet. I hope to rectify that." He said though coughs attempting to dislodge the milk from his lungs. 

"Try not to kill him Laura.” Derek snapped. “Can you just leave us be for a while? Please Laura.”

“Fine baby brother, just this once.” Laura stood and her friends followed. “Just know that moms going to want you to bring him by for dinner. Sooner or later.” Laura and her friends walked away.

“Sorry about her.” Derek says sheepishly. “She’s...Laura.”

“It’s fine, I like her.” Stiles says, “Though it seems like most of your conversations would be fairly one sided.”

“I guess I have a thing for that.” Derek chuckled softly. 

They ate their lunches in relative silence, Stiles breaking it occasionally to comment about something. Derek mostly just listened and chewed.

 

Derek finished his sandwich and fished his phone from his pocket, handing it to Stiles. “I need your number too.”

“Sure thing, and by the way, I brought you some cookies that I made.” Stiles handed him the bag with the cookies, while typing his number into the phone. “Of course they’re a trade for some info on what the plan is tonight.”

Derek takes a bite of one of the cookies. “Wow! These are great, but I can’t tell you that. I wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise.” 

Derek gave him a peck on the lips. He tasted sweet thanks to the cookies. “Dress like you normally would.” 

The lunch bell rang, and Derek grabbed both of their garbage, and moved to stand. Stiles followed suit and walked out of the cafeteria with Derek, making a stop at the bin.

“I’ll pick you up from your place at six tonight.” Derek said, more of a statement than a question.

“Can’t wait.” Stiles said honestly. 

Derek just squeezed Stiles’ shoulder with affectionately, and walked towards his next class smiling.

Stiles couldn’t help but think that Derek was an enigma.

Derek wondered if Stiles would ever stop making him smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is turning out much more fluffy than I had planned, but it's gotten away from me. Who knows what will happen next. Next chapter is the first date! All mistakes are my own, and it's late.
> 
> Would love to find someone to Beta for me! Apply through my tumblr or in the comments!
> 
> My tumblr is bad-teenwolf-bay


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date! Also, the lead up to it! It fluffy as hell, and nothing hurts! I have two ways for this fic to go! One is fluffy, the other still fluffy, but also suspenseful!
> 
> It's super late, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Still looking for a beta! Any takers?

If Stiles' morning had gone by in a flash, then his afternoon classes were crawling along at a glacial pace. The clock on the wall mocked him, the ticking that marked the seconds felt like hours. 

Hopefully his dad would be alright tonight. It wasn't often that they broke with their Friday routine. His dad almost always worked the day shift, and at night he and Stiles would watch movies at eat junk food. Though since their last visit to the doctor his dad was only allowed light popcorn. 

He'd told the sheriff about the date at dinner the previous night, and he'd been okay with it. Though he'd been sure to ensure that Stiles remembered his curfew of eleven on weekends. Stiles could deal with that, anything was better that receiving a rehashing of last years sex talk. Stiles had tried to burn that two-part lecture from his memory. it was definitely one of the less favourite parts of his bisexuality. Twice the awkward talks and depictive pamphlets. 

The bell eventually relented on its evil ways and rang! Heralding Stiles escape from school, he ran to his and Scott's lockers in record time and grabbed his things in a bundle and threw them into his backpack. 

The crowds of hormone and angst that were his peers eventually produced Scott, closely followed by Allison. "Come on Scott! We're on a schedule here, gotta go!" He breathed out in a rush. "Hey Allison!"

Allison gave her trademark silent "hey" that did involve her mouth moving, but no actual sound coming out. Though he probably wouldn't have heard her with all the other students shuffling by.

Scott had finally gotten his stuff together, "do you mind dropping Allison off at my house too?"

"No problemo kids, come on trains leaving!" Stiles herded them to his jeep. Where they promptly sat in gridlock in the school parking lot for fifteen minutes. Stiles used this time to look for Derek's car, and to no avail. He either got out early, or had a free period and went home early. 

Once free of the parking lot Stiles took the lovebirds back to Scott's nest, and drove off with a squeezing of the tires as soon as they were out of the car. "Good luck!" Scott yelled after him. Stiles waved.

-

His dad had been watching Stiles pace around the kitchen for the better part of an hour. It was starting to make him dizzy. "Stiles, sit down," he sighed. 

"How can you sit at a time like this! You should stand! You should applaud! I actually have a date, and he's going to be here any minute!" Stiles flails, banana muffin in hand. 

"You'll forgive me if I forgo the applause." The Sheriff looks at him drolly. "What are you even doing tonight?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." He shrugged.

His dads face took a sour look. "That's not very reassuring Stiles."

"Oh God dad! I'm sure it'll be very PG, calm your horses." 

"You do realize PG stands for parental guidance. For which there will be none." He chuckles at the look on Stiles' face. He suspects his son is imagining him tailing their entire date in his cruiser. He had better things to do; like pizza, but Stiles didn't need to know that.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later, they had moved from the kitchen into the living room. Stiles, so that he could watch out the window, and the Sheriff to sit in his recliner and watch the news. Stiles had gotten distracted texting Scott and nearly dropped his phone while running for the door.

Miraculously Stiles was the epitome of cool, calm and collected when he opened the door. "Heeeey Derek! Right on time." 

The sheriff couldn't see Derek from his spot in the chair, so he muted the TV got out of his chair. "Hey Stiles." Said Derek's smooth voice. The black haired teen entered the Stilinski house, looking a little rigid. 

“You must be Derek.” Stated the sheriff dryly, he reached out a hand, and made a mental comment about how much stubble this guy had. 

Derek accepted the hand and gave it a firm shake. “Yes, sir. It’s good to meet you.” Derek looked about as awkward as the sheriff felt, which was very. 

“Likewise Derek.” The sheriff cleared his throat, “Well, I won’t keep you. Don’t let my son do anything stupid.”

“I resent that dad,” Stiles quipped already pushing Derek out the door. “See you later, love you, bye!” 

-

Derek parked with the passenger door facing the curb, and he got to the car before Stiles. In a gentlemanly effort he held the door for Stiles. “Thank you, sir.” Stiles said in his best southern belle accent.  
Derek rolled his eyes, and closed the door. He got into the drivers seat shook his head, ‘You’re ridiculous.” 

-

Stiles still didn’t know where they were going and his badgering of Derek got him absolutely nowhere. They drove to the edge of town and then out of town. 

“Is this the part where you murder me in the forest?” Stiles casts Derek a sidelong glance, “Did you miss the part where my dad is the sheriff?”

Derek made a turn not far out of town into the parking lot of one of the preserve hiking trail entrances. “I’m not going to murder you. Though the anticipation is clearly killing you.” Derek pulled the car to a halt. “Here we are.”

Stiles looked around outside, the sun was still setting, so there was more than enough light to see by. “Still not getting it, are we going on a night hike?” 

“You’ll find out.” Derek got out of the car and headed around to the trunk. Stiles quickly followed suit.

Stiles tried to make his staring at Derek’s biceps flexing while he pulled a duffle bag from the trunk subtle, but also didn’t care if he was noticed all that much.

Derek threw a small backpack at Stiles and turned on his heel and started walking. He reached a hand out towards Stiles, “You coming or not?”

Stiles threw the backpack on and jogged to catch up with Derek’s purposeful stride. He took Derek's hand, it felt warm and kinda perfect around his own. 

Derek looked down at their joined hands and smiled, a small, but one that Stiles would die to see more often. 

“How far are we going?” Stiles inquired. Following a half step behind Derek, because they wouldn’t fit side-by-side along the path. 

Derek looked up to the darkening sky, breathing the cool evening air deeply. “Not far, we’ll be there shortly.” He wouldn’t say more than that, no need to ruin all the fun.

An owl hooted off in the distance as Derek led Stiles into a clearing, “Spooky,” Stiles said quietly, “Sets the scene for my demise nicely.”

“Are you always this melodramatic.” Derek retorts, he tosses the bag to the ground. 

Stiles looks at the ground, and sees a clear circle, there is no grass in it. In the centre sits a ring of stones, clearly a fire-pit, well used.  
Derek dug into the bag and pulled out a pile of newspaper and a lighter, he set to work starting a fire in the pit from the logs that were already stacked beside it. “If you look in the duffle there are a few blankets in there. Spread the puffy one out.”

Stiles just stared at Derek.

“What! How would you describe it.” Derek said with exasperation, and set back to his task.

Stiles laughed with a small huff, and began pulling out blankets. He made a nest near the pit and got comfy on it leaving ample space for Derek to sit next to him. 

It wasn’t long before the small fire was blazing, chasing the chill that had begun to creep into Stiles bones as the last of the sun fell below the horizon. 

Derek sat next to Stiles, their thighs pressed together. He twisted and dug through the small backpack and pulled out a portable DVD player, and set it in Stiles’ lap with a copy of “The Avengers” on top of it.

“OMG! This is awesome, I love the Avengers! This is my favourite movie evah!!!” Stiles set opened up the player and put the disk in. “How did you even know that?”

“I may have asked Scott.” Derek said, a little sheepishly. Digging further into the duffle bag, he produced two thermos’ and mugs. “Sorry.”

“Apology most definitely accepted.” He made grabby hands for a mug.

“Coffee?” Derek asked? “Or hot chocolate?

“Isn’t it obvious?” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows, casting weird shadows on his face in the firelight. “Both!” 

Derek grinned, mixed Stiles a mocha, and poured a cup of coffee for himself. He reached over to the DVD player and began the movie. 

Stiles wiggled in a little bit closer to Derek, partially for warmth, and partially because he just damn well wanted to. “You’re kind of sweet.” He leaned in a little, and pressed a kiss to Derek’s cheek.

Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles, and pulled him even closer. “Are we going to watch the damn movie, or what?” he only blushed a little at the prior comment. 

-

Derek caught Stiles’ eyes drooping at the apex of the movie, his head nodding against Derek’s shoulder. He was exhausted himself and Stiles was warm and cozy. He closed the screen on the player and pulled the blankets up around them before dozing off himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I decided to stop it here because it just felt right. I guarantee that I will update at least once a week, if not more. Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> For info, updates, and just lots of cool schtuff check out my tumblr! bad-teenwolf-bay@tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ohthatshysterekal on tumblr.
> 
> I'm bad-teenwolf-bay on tumblr! Give me a shout, a follow, or a fic rec if you're interested. It's where I post new fic, and updates!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
